


A Helping Hand

by Ssick_Primus



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bickering, Insecurity, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, a bit of dirty talk, body issues, but very-very loosely, detailed description of body fluids, humping, loosely based on jerry comics issue, not dry humping just humping, rick is for once sober, sexual body positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssick_Primus/pseuds/Ssick_Primus
Summary: Jerry decides to lose some weight, hoping that it will solve most of his problems. But nothing ever goes as he planned. This time won't be an exception.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Jerry Smith (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> this work was created thanks to discussions, that i had with amazing [Starstuckwastelanddog](https://starstuckwastelanddog.tumblr.com/), who also beted this fic. needless to say, that their imagination doesn't fails to inspire my own, so this is one of those products, that came from us talking about stuff and sharing thoughts about the original comic series.

Jerry couldn’t stomach looking at himself in the mirror anymore. Each time when he stared at his own reflection, all that he was able to see was his insecurities and failures, his fat and surely not an appealing body. Jerry couldn’t hide it from himself anymore; he clearly let himself go in this regard. 

There were signs, red flags that screamed – problem, a major issue. He didn’t feel comfortable anymore and others didn’t make it easier on him. 

Beth was never too quick to touch him before, but now she even moved an extra inch away from him, when they were in bed together. Jerry knew that as much as she had denied being petty enough to body shame him, she did think that he was looking rather bad lately. At least, she still loved to make those small comments about how his hips look wider, or how his chest had become as big as hers (which totally wasn’t true). 

Jerry lifted his shirt up and looked down at bulge of his beer gut, knitting his brows in frustration. How did it all come to this? When he started eating more to make himself feel better? Why hadn’t he noticed it before it got this obvious?

He sighed, gripping his soft belly until it left angry red marks on his skin. He hated how he wasn’t as built as he used to be in his younger years. He had such a nice waist back then (better than Beth had, just don’t tell her that) and now he couldn’t even fit in some of his old clothes. Even his usual pair of jeans started feel tighter than before. 

He was slowly becoming more overweight and he has to do something about it. He has to make himself more presentable and well-groomed. And perhaps, then finding a new job also would be way easier. Because who doesn’t see appeal in good fit employee, right? 

But the question was if he could actually do that? It was hard to forbid himself from a ‘comforting’ snack or two. He wasn’t a strong willed person. Could he pull though it?

Jerry frowned slightly at his reflection, seeing a scared, small man with dreams and desires that were beyond his grasp. He never was too comfortable in his own skin to begin with, yet before he didn’t feel so stressed about it. Now, it felt like others were judging him for having a bit of extra pounds on his body. Everyone probably thought that he was not just a loser, but a fat loser now at that. 

A drop of sweat formed on his brow. 

He was already a walking target for his neighbor’s jokes, wasn’t he? But were his kids ashamed of him too? Just like Beth was? 

Jerry’s wife wasn’t too open about him being not in his best shape, but he could catch a gleam of disgust in her face each time he had to change his shirt in front of her. And while he could comment back on how her breasts seemed to move further down to her stomach, he hadn’t dared to. This wasn’t competition of who looked worse after all. Jerry just needed to pull himself together, make a few simple exercises and this will most likely solve his recent weight problem! He just needs to try and work for it! 

He pulled his shirt down. A small smile graced his lips. That’s right, he will show them! After all, how hard it can be to get into shape, if one really put their mind to it?

On the next morning, when Beth left for work and the kids gone to school, he fished an old, worn-out sport suit from the closet and put it on, fully determined to make a change today. 

He snuck into kitchen and after denying himself anything, but a glass of milk, he started listening for any sounds that could possibly come from the garage. He was planning to use that room for his workout trainings, but first he had to make sure that he was all alone. Or that Rick wasn’t anywhere nearby. Less of all, did he need to hear his father-in-law’s jeer in such early hour!

Almost pressing his ear to the door, Jerry tried to catch any hint of snoring or perhaps, a clank that would let him know that Rick was doing something in there. But everything was deadly quiet and outside of his rapid breath there was no sound. 

To his luck the older man didn’t seemed to be in the garage today.

At least he thought so. 

Jerry gulped, cautiously peering through the door crack, making sure that Rick wasn’t sleeping on the workbench or dozing off on the floor. Yet, to his alleviation, the compartment was blissfully empty. No sci-fi noises could be heard. 

Seemed, like the garage was all his for the morning then! 

If Rick wasn’t around it meant that he can do whatever he pleased for a day.

He couldn’t help, but to exhale with relief, smiling to himself at such rare luck.

Part of him automatically sneered at that. Since it was his damn house and he could do whatever he wanted in any of those rooms, in any day of the week! Rick wasn’t the one, who pays the rent around here. But despite this resolution, he still closed the door extra quietly, fearing to alarm his father-in-law, who probably was asleep in the next room. There was no need to be cocky about that. Not this one time. He can be the man of the house…privately, when Rick isn’t there to break this illusion to pieces. 

Jerry looked around the room, glad that there weren’t any empty bottles to clean up. He lost count of how many times he walked here to find the place thrashed and full of mess. He missed those old days, when he was the master around here, and kept things tidy and neatly tucked into drawers and boxes. Ah, good, old times. 

He shook himself from those thoughts, recalling that there were more important matter at the hand now. He can dwell on how much his life have changed later on. He took another step into house’s compartment. 

The garage was ideal place for sports activities, it was cool, closed and more importantly - he was alone here. Jerry was too shy to do praxis outside, and jumping in the living room didn’t seem like a good idea. He wasn’t ready to do it in places, where someone could possible walk on him or see him through the window. The fact that he needed to do this was already embarrassing enough. 

Jerry re-adjusted his purple pants and decided to start with easy things. He can do some squats first and then maybe go for some stretching exercises. That didn’t sound too hard to get over with. Or, well, so he read on the internet yesterday. The person in one of videos that were accompanying the article, didn’t seem to have any troubles in performing those activities. So he probably won’t have any troubles with that either. 

“You can do this Jerry.” he said to himself, rubbing his palms together, trying to catch the right mood. “You will get yourself fit in no time!”

He really had hoped that it would be as easy as the videos showed it. But in reality, to bend his body in the right way proved to be much more complicated task than he expected. His back and muscles didn’t want to cooperate with his brain and he was already sweating after just ten minutes. Almost, like he had run a marathon and not just leaned down a few times. 

“Damn it…” he hissed, rubbing his back. He really wasn’t in his best form. Maybe if he spread his legs apart a bit more and then slowly bend down, it will work out better? 

Jerry bit on his lower lip, blinking away the sweat that rolled down his face. He can do this! He surely can do something so simple. He just began his ‘journey’ of getting thinner, so no wonder that it was hard! 

“Alright...” he huffed. “Let’s try again.” 

The second attempt was more or less successful. His fingertips almost touched the ground this time. He was about to give himself some praising words, when the door opened and groggy voice rasped, “Wh-what the hell are you doing in h-here, Jerry?” 

Upon hearing his father-in-law’s voice, Jerry barely contained a soft squeak that was about to escape from his throat. _Gosh darn it, can’t he have a single private moment in this house!?_ And why did Rick have to walk on him, when he was in such weird pose?!

“R-rick!” he straightened up way too fast, immediately making himself dizzy by the action. With a titanic effort he turned around, containing the urge to put a palm on his forehead and maybe, even sit down on the floor. His vision swayed a little. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you usually uh, sleeping at this hour?” he tried to buy himself some time, pathetically hoping that Rick won’t catch on what he was doing in here. 

Rick shrugged; a steaming cup of what Jerry assumed was coffee, tilted to the side, some of the dark brown content dripped on the floor. Jerry openly cringed, fully knowing that the old man won’t clean this up by himself and that Jerry will have to do it instead later on. 

_What a pain…_

“So are you.” his father-in-law noted, also looking down at the dark dot that his hot drink left on the tile. “But l-look at you being up so early. I’m almost curious about wh-what you were doing here and in such – in th-that ugly get-up.” 

“Nothing!” Jerry said it way too desperately for this answer to be true. Oh boy, he fucked up, didn’t he? It was way, way too jumpy to say something like this, and in such manner. He needed to add something to this! “And – and my get up isn’t ugly! It’s very stylish, so that you know! Summer told me that pink and purple colors are the trend of the new season!” Jerry hmfed for good measure, putting his hands on his hips. 

Truth to be told, his daughter hasn’t said anything like that to him, but this wasn’t all that important right now. And he liked purple color! It looked fine on him. 

Bushy brow rose up and Jerry instantly knew that Rick will for sure take a better look at him now, and will understand why Jerry came here in the first place. There was no way around it. His father-in-law’s cold eyes snaked on his figure, fully noticing his sports outfit and sweaty armpits, coming to the only conclusion that there could be. Old man snorted, taking a sip of his coffee and Jerry felt a weird coiling mix of fear and annoyance. 

“You’re trying t-to lose some weight, huh?”

There it is. 

Jerry averted his eyes, clenching his fist with stubborn desire to make a point here. He wanted to tell Rick off, but instead he got defensive about it. “So what if I am?” he almost snarled. “Can’t a man decide to make himself look better? Is that not allowed anymore, Rick?”

“Look better…” old man finally walked into the garage, putting the mug down on the messy table. “Is that what you trying to do? To l-look more…” he waved his wrinkled, dry-skinned hand in the air. “…manly, create a perfect self-image?”

Jerry was taken aback by that question. Or more so by Rick’s tone. He had no idea what he was playing at. Man, who always mocked him for even the smallest of reasons, was weirdly serious for once. But Jerry still couldn’t shake off the feeling that Rick was thinking that he was behaving like a gullible moron. That Rick still was making fun of him somehow. 

“Well, yes, I mean what else would I do it for?” Jerry folded his arms in front of his chest, sternly, but in reality protectively. He hated it, when Rick was saying one thing, while actually thinking about another and looking down on him at the same time. “I need to keep a good physical form.” 

So what if this desire hit him only after a few years? Maybe he wanted to be a different man! 

Rick shot him a quick glance, fully disinterested in what Jerry was about to say, turning his back to him and leaning over his workbench. “You look fine.” he flatly offered.

“I –“ Jerry tilted his head to the side, gripping his elbows unsurely. What… _what was that?_ Another stab at his goals? A cruel teasing, masked with false amiability? A thin frown formed between his eyebrows. “Don’t give me that crap, Rick. I don’t need your pity!” 

A metallic, clanking sound tingled in the air as Rick unscrewed a few small bolts in whatever that he was constructing on the table. Small grey nails hit the wooden surface, making Jerry even more nervous. 

“Wasn’t pitying you Jerry. I j-just don’t think, that what society forcing people to imagine about how someone should look, is a good direction f-for building your perfect body image from. You’re fine as you are and – and all those expensive ‘healthy’ products are only good for spending -for wasting money.”

Younger man huddled where he stood, suddenly feeling so very out of place. Maybe it was dumb, but he was determined to do these workouts today and he won’t let Rick change that, no matter how many big words he would throw his way. This wasn’t about Rick anyway. It was about making Beth love him again, or about making himself more confident. Usually those two things crossed between one another, and tangled in one. But he tried not to dwell on it. 

“Like you would know anything about healthy.” Jerry muttered under his breath, wanting to have the last ‘laugh’ in this conversation. 

Rick scoffed at that, still turned away from his son-in-law, now doing something with an alien-looking mechanism that he had in front of him. As if that was more worthy of his time than Jerry was. “Nice come b-back, Jerry. But it’s your own insecurities that you n-need to fight, not me.”

“My -“ Jerry shut his mouth, looking at the ground. He didn’t know what he could say to this. “I just want to do it. That’s my choice, something that I feel that I need to do! And you or Beth have nothing to do with this!” 

Jerry inwardly cured. Why did he just said that? 

Thankfully, Rick grew bored of him and waved him away, focusing on whatever he was working on. 

_Might be a bomb_ , whispered a small voice inside his head. _The kind that will blow up half the planet._ Not that this was the main point right now. Bomb or not, Jerry was stubbornly dedicated to finish those damn exercises. 

“I will be continuing doing what I was doing.” he said self-importantly, loud enough for Rick to hear. He wasn’t about to run away from another argument, and look like a fool. He already done it once this week, when he found out that Rick burned his precious collection of titanic trading cards (what a jerk). “Because it’s my house and my garage.” he added. 

“Duh.” 

Jerry wasn’t sure if that was ‘fine’ or ‘fuck off’, but he didn’t want to actually know the answer to this. Either way, it seemed like old man wasn’t about to thwart him from the garage and this was good enough for him.

Jerry also turned his back to Rick, and started what he was doing before he was interrupted. All that fat won’t disappear on its own. He has to make it go away. 

After a minute, Jerry was huffing and lowly whining, when his bones refused to bend at his will. Jesus, since when was bending at the spine in order to touch the ground with his fingertips, become so much of a challenge? 

He really wasn’t in good shape. Jerry could particularly feel how folds of his belly rubbed on each other. The tips of his ears glown red in humiliation and horrified realization that it will take him months if not years to get back to the form that he inhabited, when he was younger. If he could even hope for such a result at all. Probably not. But how long it will take him to at least get to that point, where he was months ago? When his belly was there, but weren’t too bothersome? 

“Shit.” he cursed, almost feeling like crying already. 

Rick suddenly let out a loud sigh, dropping his screwdriver on the table and judging by the sound, took another sip from his mug. 

“What’s up with all th-those noises, Jerry? Are you doing your d-dumb exercises or jerking off over there? Since I really can’t tell! And at – at this point I’m afraid to turn around and find out which one it is!” the chair creaked as old man leaned onto it more heavily, like he was too tired to keep steady posture. “Y-you sound like a damn porn actress that’s jumping on someone’s dick! It’s distracting! G-go – just go and moan in the living room or outside!” 

Jerry’s mouth twisted into a shocked ‘o’. Out of all the things that Rick has ever said to him, this one could be included in the top ten of the weirdest, and most insulting ones. 

“Wh – no, I’m not! I don’t sound like that at all!” Jerry straightened up, face fully pink from all the effort and also, probably, because his father-in-law just literally told him that he sounds like a woman who’s getting fucked. He wasn’t even that loud! Or…or was he? “Where you…I…! How do you even come up with such things to say?!”

Rick seemingly considered his words, before cautiously asking, “So you’re not j-jerking off?”

“What?!” he yelped, throwing his arms in the air, before posing his hands on his hips, humming with anger and unreasonable embarrassment (he hadn’t even done anything!). “No! Of course not!”

Rick’s chair spun around, now facing him. Old man’s eyes instantly locked with his, and strangely placed surprise bloomed on Rick’s wrinkled features. “Oh. You really aren’t.”

“Why would I?” Jerry wasn’t sure what kind of logic Rick was using here. “You are in the room too! I have some decency. I’m not Morty, I don’t do it everywhere.” he quoted in the air with his fingers. 

“Oh, don’t remind me.” Rick winced, placing a palm on his face, rubbing it. “I think I’m going to puke just from remembering him doing that in the kitchen. W-we – we eat there for fuck’s sake.” 

Jerry awkwardly coughed. Yes, well, it wasn’t like he, himself didn’t found this sort of behavior inappropriate, but Beth told him to not interfere with their son’s puberty, so he stayed away from this topic. 

Maybe, he would need to give Morty a fatherly talk, but part of him was glad that his wife’s prohibition gave him a way out. Talking about boners with his son sounded like another horrible evening to him. He still remembers that horribly long talk about the birds and the bees that he had with Summer, when she was at Morty’s age. Perhaps, it’s better to not try and correct his kid’s ways of dealing with their growing organisms.

“Maaan, I’m really gonna – gonna barf. Th-thank you for reminding me, Jerry!” 

“Hey!” he gestured at Rick’s direction accusingly. “You started this kind of conversation not me!” 

“And why is that, Jerry? You’re th-the one who was moaning like – like some kind of bitch in a heat! Some of us have work to do!” younger man skeptically looked at the garbage that Rick was trying to make into whatever horrific thing he was after. “And don’t give me th-that look, this is beyond your – your imagination,” old man turned around on his chair, hunched over that crap almost possessively. “you won’t – won’t even understand the half of it, even if I try to explain it to you, th-this still would be impossible for you to grasp!”

Jerry huffed, low-key offended. “All I see is bunch of dirty trash that you picked up from our neighbor’s dumpster, Rick. How can that possibly be beyond my understanding?” 

“I don’t know, Jerry.” he hissed. “But the fact that you still don’t know how to tie your shoes properly is – is something beyond my understanding!”

“What are you talking about, I know…” he quickly looked down, just to make sure that Rick was messing with him, but no, indeed, one of his sneakers was untied. “Oh, darn it.” he said, crouching down in order to fix it.

“See, that’s your problem, Jerry. Y-y-you can’t even do the smallest of tasks without failing it somehow.”

With teeth clenched and with sweat dripping down his face, Jerry hissed acidly, “Mind your own business Rick. You said yourself that you were busy, so…” he stands up, feeling once more light-headed and humiliated. “So go back to it, and I will do my own thing!” he tried to sound commanding, but it come off more as whiny. 

Rick gave him another once over, before returning to his invention. “Try – try to be quieter than.” 

“Maybe I will.” he bit out. “Maybe” he narrowed his eyes, “I will.”

He honestly tried to not give Rick any more of those weird visions or ideas, but it was hard for him to be composed and not feel the painful stretch in his muscles. It was years since Jerry had done anything like this and he wasn’t even good at it back in school. Most girls from his class could outrun him easily, while he was already dying after the first five minutes of doing laps. 

To put it kindly, he wasn’t very athletic. 

“Ah, damn.” he cringed when something in his spine gave out a loud crack. Okay, maybe he needs a small break now. He deserved it. 

There was an audible loud sip and an abrupt “That’s it?” following after it, sounding very skeptical.

Jerry turned around, finding that Rick was probably watching him the whole time. He looked relaxed and mildly bored with his son-in-law’s pathetic attempts to return himself to a ‘better form’. 

A light frown formed on Jerry’s face. “I’m tired.” he said quietly, not even sure as to why he needs to defend himself. It wasn’t like Rick was insulting him right now or as if the younger man even owed him an explanation to being with. 

“Th-this won’t do, Jerry.” old man got up from the chair, allowing its backside to hit the table. “You won’t get anything done this way.” 

Jerry frowned, shifting under his cold gaze. “But you said that it was stupid to do this in the first place.” he offered, remembering the earlier conversation that they had. 

“It is dumb, Jerry.” Rick moved closer to him, posture lax and mouth set in an even, uninterested line. “I still th-think that you’re just wasting your time.”

Rick really doesn’t have to say a lot of words in order to get a rise from him. Yet, Jerry was more confused than annoyed. “But-“

This time, Rick didn’t let him get the sentence out, speaking over him, “You’re honestly chasing after a ghost, Jerry. You – you are trying to fix what doesn’t need to be fixed. Wh-what made you think that it matters anyway? But, I guess, since you are so determined to be…” he made a vague hand gesture, “Good looking or whatever, I might have to help you with it. Otherwise, I have a feeling th-that you will be stuck here for an entire day and I don’t w-want to be smelling your sweat for hours.” 

“I’m not that sweaty!” okay, maybe he was right now, but this wasn’t the point! “And what do you mean by ‘helping me’? Do you have some sort of invention for it?” he asked almost hopefully. 

“No.” replied Rick with a flat expression.

“Oh.” Jerry bit his lip, un-perceivably fidgeting with his hands. “Some sort of serum then? Like super vitamins that help to lose weight?” Rick just stared at him. Whatever it was, it sure didn’t fit any of the things that Jerry just named. “Uh, shirt that can make me look thinner?” Jerry made his last assumption. 

His father-in-law rolled his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose right after it. “No, Jerry.” he said his name in _that tone_ again, the one that suggested that his son-in-law was being a nuisance. “I have no – n-no time for such nonsense. Do you have to make everything difficult?”

“Me?” Jerry opened his mouth in shock. “You are the one who keeps on changing the devices around the house, even though they were working just fine! Our coffee machine was pretty decent, there was no need to give it an ‘upgrade’!” he spat, “And what’s the deal with my jeans, they don’t even get dirty! What kind of pants are those?” 

It was a nice pair of pants, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes he got very paranoid about them. Rick could do any sort of weird, scientific thing with the fabric, unknowingly to Jerry. What if it was bomb pants? _Was…it possible?_

Maybe he shouldn’t have accepted ‘the gift’ in the first place. 

Rick didn’t seem to notice his growing worry. “You just answered y-your own question, Jerry! Th-they are super durable pants and they – they don’t get dirty! What part of that isn’t up to your liking?” Jerry lifted a finger to say out loud everything that he thought about it, but Rick kept on talking, ignoring him, “I gave you the best pair of pants in universe and this – this is how you thank me? So rude, Jerry! You are – you are a rude little man! Th-that’s what you are!”

Jerry blinked. _A rude little…what?_

“This…” he tried to find the right words, but as always his tongue didn’t seem to work as he wanted it to. “What are we talking about again?”

“Currently, you’re being ungrateful about the – the jeans I gave you.” Rick said with such authority that Jerry had a sharp urge to smack him across the face for a short moment.

“Those are – “ he clenched his jaw, thinking better about starting a fight on a matter, that clearly wasn’t worthing the effort. It was useless to waste his breath on a stupid argument about pants. He had things to do after all, and he forgot what they were discussing beforehand, so it was probably better to focus on that instead. “Okay, well, what we were talking about before this?” 

“Oh, yeah, right.” Rick seemed to actually try to remember now. “I said th-that I know a way t-to make you lose some weight faster.” 

“Ah.” younger man rubbed his neck, unsurely. Rick never did him any favors for free. There always was some kind of catch behind each of his promises. But, “Do you?” he uttered anyway. 

“Sure, J-jerry.” old man wiped some of the spit from his chin, gazing at Jerry lazily. “Why the hell would I suggest it, if I didn’t?”

“To mess with me,” Jerry replied bluntly. “You did it before…”

He expected Rick to attack him with ‘most of it was your fault’, but other man seemed to actually think about his words for a moment. There was another long beat of silence, after which followed a nonchalant shrug and an honest, “That’s fair. I did mislead you a few times.” 

He looked at his father-in-law with disbelief. This sounded too good to be true. Rick admitting that he was an asshole to him, and he still seem to be willing to help him out. What the hell was happening, was this real life? 

While Jerry didn’t want to admit it, he really had some hopes that Rick’s assistance will be actually productive and will indeed let him lose some pounds faster. It was hard for him. Doing it himself was not an easy task; it wasn’t even half as effortless as TV shown. He doubted that he will have enough volition to actually force himself to do some physical work every day. 

Either noticing that Jerry’s face fell, or that the general mood shifted, Rick made an attempt to reassure him. “I mean it this time. I won’t pull anything crazy on you today.” 

_What a way to calm a person down._

“Alright,” Jerry agreed, worms of doubt still curling inside his mind. “But if it doesn’t work out, than I will-“

“It will work.” Rick interrupted him, taking another step towards the younger man. “You just need to trust me on this one, Jerry.”

Easier said than done, especially considering that his father-in-law never was too fond of him, and took enjoyment in his failures. 

Jerry wasn’t too sure about this, but he remembered Beth’s cold stare and how soft his body felt when he touched it, this helped him make up his mind. He decided that he might as well try and listen to Rick for once. Maybe his father-in-law really knew what he was doing. 

“So uh, how are we going to do it?” older man gave him a long, unreadable stare. “Does it need some preparation or…?” 

Instead of answering him, Rick took a hold of Jerry’s shoulders and turned him around, immediately making younger man dizzy again. “Rick, wh-“

“Bend down.” it was a simple command and Rick didn’t even sound pushy or stern, he sounded pretty leveled. If anything, it reminded Jerry a bit of when Beth told him to straighten his back, and helped him to make an ideal pose for a golf strike. This was the same kind of ‘advice’, but he still felt uneasy for some reason. 

“What?” Jerry looked over his shoulder, staring at the withered face of his father-in-law with pure distrust. “Why?”

“I need you to do wh-what you were doing before, Jerry. And I’ll be there to uh…” Rick eyed him for a while, before coming up with acceptable term. “T-to coach you through this.”

Jerry’s brows knitted, small creases appeared in corners of his eyes as he narrowed them. “Like…they do at the gym?” 

“Yeah, just like that, buddy!” Rick patted his shoulders almost friendly, like he wanted Jerry to believe his words or trust him enough to actually turn his back on him. “You g-got it! We going to do th-that whole ‘me yelling at you, when you’re being a weakling’ type of thing!” 

“Uh.” he only now noticed how weirdly close their bodies were. Jerry could practically feel older man’s body heat even through the layers of cloth. While he doesn’t want think about it too much, this was kind of hard to ignore. Rick was invading his personal space. “And what exactly it will help to accomplish?” he quizzed. 

“Who knows,” Rick replied mysteriously. “S-sometimes we need someone to help us in order to do things right, J-Jerry. That’s how all those sportsmen get their medals. They hire someone to scream at them and beat them on their fingers, each time they want to eat another donut.” 

Jerry wasn’t too convinced that this was a logical explanation, or even a valid argument, but he had nothing to say against it either. Besides…

“I love donuts.” he admitted. Thinking about that sweet taste and melting dough was probably not the best course of action, when one is trying to lose weight. But Jerry’s mouth almost salivated at the image. Maybe he can get himself one (maybe three, he deserved it) after his training. 

Rick’s brow twitched and younger man felt like he said something wrong yet again. “It’s a figure of speech, Jerry.” seeing how confusion and unsureness slowly crawled onto other’s face, Rick clarified “We aren’t actually tal-talking about donuts here.”

Oh. 

“I knew that!” younger man said hurriedly. “I just felt like saying it, that’s all!”

“Of – of course you did.” 

“You don’t believe me?” 

He wanted to let more accusations flow from his mouth, but his father-in-law grunted, clearly annoyed. “J-j-just do your stupid gymnastic exercises, Jerry!” The flat of his palms slid down on Jerry’s shoulder blades and pressed, making him bend into weird reversed ‘n’ arc. “Th-the faster you start the sooner we can forget that this ever happened.”

“You- OW!” this change of position was too sudden! “Careful!” he hissed. 

“Don’t you dare puke in here.”

“I wasn’t going to…” it was hard to talk when his belly was basically meeting his chest. He felt how his ‘man boobs’ (Summer’s words) shook, heavily dangling for a few short moments, before stilling and only moving when he was taking gulps of air. “It hurts.” 

His hoodie rose up, showing a small path of his body, making him have an urge to cover it. He actually hated how this all turned out, he surely was looking stupid right now. 

Jerry should have said ‘no’ after all. 

“Good.” Rick hummed, re-locating one of his bony hands on Jerry’s hip. He probably done it unintentionally but, one of his fingers was now brushing not the material of son-in-law’s sport suit, but his skin instead. “It means that this is w-working.”

“What gave you that i-idea?”

“Look at how much more energy y-y-you’re spending just from talking, Jerry. And tell me wh-what you can gather from this fact?” 

His back was killing him already. Salty sweat was dripping from his hairline and while he wanted to be a picture of ideal man, actually trying to make it real was harder than he expected. “Aside f-from being in pain not much!” he rasped, gulping down the last remains of saliva that pooled inside his mouth. 

It really, really started to hurt! 

But Rick was having none of it. “S-stop whining, you want to be all fit, no?”

“Yes,” younger man whimpered. This didn’t seem to be a good way to spend a morning anymore. Why did no one told hm, that trying to be in good form is actually pretty painful? “But-“

“Then work for it!” Rick said sharply, but thankfully, he finally let Jerry straighten up his back.

“O-oh,” in his weakness he almost leaned on his father-in-law, before remembering that it was inappropriate. Even if he was tired and dizzy, this wouldn’t make Rick more merciful towards him. A small part of him was extremely paranoid that if he supported himself on Rick, the older man will take a few steps away just to watch Jerry fall on his back. “I don’t feel too well…”

He did end up pressing his back to Rick’s chest and despite his fear, older man didn’t let him fall or even commented on the action. Jerry tried his best to stay vertical, but leaning on Rick wasn’t too bad of a feeling. For a bony, old guy he was weirdly built, it seems. His chest was hard and strong, not like Jerry’s own at all. Where Rick has muscle, Jerry only had soft flesh. 

He couldn’t help, but twitch when Rick’s breath briefly ghosted over his exposed skin, brushing the back of his neck. Jerry’s palms immediately became sweaty, and he shyly took hold of his pants unnoticeably (he hoped) whipping them on the material. This was a tad strange. Worrying. And surprisingly, Rick didn’t move at all. 

He seemed to just listen to Jerry’s heavy breath, one of his digits still tabulated against his son-in-law’s skin. When Jerry shifted, it got even deeper under the elastic of his pants, closer to his soaked underwear. “R-rick…” he creaked, not entirely sure what he wanted to say after that. W-why was Rick’s finger still there in the first place? 

“What, Jerry?” his father-in-law sounded calm. Normal. 

Younger man’s eyes shifted to the farthest corner of the garage, he felt the tips of his ears reddening. Breath quikering. “N-nothing.”

Was he imagining things? Overthinking an accidental touch (no one let their fingers ‘accidently’ lie on someone’s hip bone)? Was he seeing something, when there was nothing? 

“L-let’s continue then.”

Jerry nodded. “Yeah, sure.” Maybe he really needs to speed this up and then run away as fast as he could afterwards. This was becoming too bizarre now, too close and too unusual. “I need to bend again?” he hated how his voices waved at the end. 

“What else do you want to do?” older man asked, impatient with Jerry’s general etching around the subject. 

“Uh, I just th-think that maybe I need to-“

“Bending is fine, Jerry.”

He wasn’t sure if it was the tone of Rick’s voice that scared him or if he just didn’t know what else to do, but he obeyed. Jerry arched his spine and stretched his arms, and in the process pressing his ass flat against Rick’s pelvis. There really wasn’t much space between them now. And while, it might not have been anything too criminal, he noted that his father-in-law still hadn’t moved away from the contact, if anything he leaned toward it. 

_Oh, darn it…_

Rick’s zipper was currently pressing between Jerry’s ass cheeks. The light material of Jerry’s pants clung to his skin, making it easier for him to feel the cool metal and the half-formed bulge that Rick’s trousers were containing. Even more sweat coated Jerry’s brow. This wasn’t there before. Was Rick almost hard? It’s – was this by any chance a bon– 

“Morning wood.” Jerry didn’t just assume this out loud, did he? Rick continued talking as collected as ever, “D-don’t you usually have that too, J-jerry?” younger man worried his lip between his teeth, feeling hot shame crawling onto his neck. “Th-this is purely a biological reaction.” 

“B-but –“ trying to talk, while he was gazing at the cement floor, bending forward was still a challenge. He slowly rose up, awkwardly hunching his shoulders. Rick’s clothed dick was still very much pressing to his backside. And Rick’s hand still was on his hip. “I mean, haha, it’s like-“

“It’s normal.” Rick cut him off. 

Nothing about this was normal, but Jerry didn’t have it in him to say anything or even try and pry Rick’s hands away. It likely will make him look like an idiot, right? 

“Yeah, just-” his eyes darted around the garage, aimless and worried. “Just a male thing, I’m right?” he snorted or more like choked on the air half-way through the attempt to fake a laugh. “N-normal, y-kch-yeah.” 

Jerry’s heart beat loudly in his ears, making the blood run faster. Fine, everything was fine. Maybe, it _was normal_ for the guys, who were doing things together in the gym too. All sweaty and smelling of musk, they probably could get carried away... He wouldn’t know. He didn’t visit such places. So perhaps, this was fine. Totally okay. Nothing is wrong with rubbing on one another in the early morning, in closed garage space with no one around. It’s fine, surely, one hundred percent alright and not weird to just do that!

Finger stroked along the waistband of his briefs and Jerry found himself squeaking. Grabbing older man’s wrist with shaky fingers and half-twisting his body in order to catch a glimpse of older man’s expression. “Rick!” he beseeched with round eyes. 

Logical part of him was pretty certain that this isn’t something that happens every day and definitely not between in-laws. But something inside his belly spread warmth along his core. It was a gentle touch after all. And they were all alone here too. No one have to know that Jerry sort of liked it. 

Rick didn’t seem affected at all. His face was pretty neutral and calm, so much unlike Jerry’s own. “Something wrong?”

Yes? No? What he was supposed to say here? Jerry bit down on his lip. He could do something now, he can...he can ask Rick to stop messing with him! Or can he? Like will it help? And/or will it get worse, if he will just play along? Was he a bad person for wanting to just let Rick control the situation? Somewhere along the way, between all those questions, Jerry made up his mind, wanting to show that he had a spine too and that he won't just stand there and take it. But for some reason he answered with, “Uh, n-no, everything is fine.” instead of asking other to stop. 

Well, this train is long gone then.

“Good.”

“Uh, yeah. Right.” he gulped, becoming self-aware about his own body and how it all was shabby as hell. “Good.” 

Jerry remained motionless for most part, only twitching when long fingers (not only one now) slipped further down. His pants stretched a bit, outlining old man’s knuckles. 

It was very confusing sensation. He felt dread, but he also felt unfamiliar thrill from being touched like this, from being touched by a person, whose advances he should need to prevent at the root. Still, Jerry hadn’t tried to break free. Rick’s hand was now fully inside his pants, slowly massaging the place between his leg and inner thigh. 

“Oh.” he gasped. 

“Already tired, J-jerry?”

He wanted to say something smart and witty to that, yet his brain was carefully devoid of any ideas that could have helped him walk out of here without constantly thinking about dry, rough fingertips on his hip. So achingly close to his stirring dick. 

“No.” he croaked. 

“Th-then what’s the problem?” Rick asked coolly, spidery fingers flat against Jerry’s leg, pressing into his skin, rolling the flesh there. 

“Do you really have to ask that, Rick? Ha-ha…” it was such a weird peep of a nervous laugh, that he wanted to fall right into the ground just to avoid facing any following reactions. Why he always done awkward, random noises in situation, where he should have been calm? “I mean, this isn’t something that we ordinarily do and – and you never - you never seem to show any interest before.”

“Interest in what?”

‘Me’ he wanted to say, but instead he blurted out the second best choice, “S-sports.” somehow he knew that if he address the elephant in the room, Rick might reconsider and play it off as a prank. 

Callous fingertips were dancing around the thin material of his underwear. Lazily nudging at his hardening dick, which made Jerry, let out little ‘ick’ sounds each time when it happened. 

“I’m man of many interests.” Rick seemed to be on board with idea of playing along. His son-in-law on other hand found it hard to focus on the conversation that they tried to have. Rick had a way with his hands. And gosh, it was a while since Jerry felt too nakedly, shamefully horny. 

“I guess, y-you are.” his hold on Rick’s wrist was pretty weak at this point, it was mostly there to keep him grounded. 

“Maybe we were just cheering for d-different teams, Jerry.” Rick’s hand became bolder, cupping his son-in-law roughly through the moist fabric of his underwear. “So…How would you know what I like to watch?”

One of Rick’s sly digits slipped inside Jerry’s briefs, curling under his private parts and driving him nuts, slowly, but surely.“Y-y-yes, ha-ha.” there was something stuck inside his throat, a lump of saliva and some soft, pathetic plea that Jerry couldn’t let on the surface. “My bad! You just didn’t strike me as a sport f-fan.” 

“You don’t k-know what I like to watch.” old man echoed his earlier sentence, like it was meaning something else, as if Jerry cared about making points when his prick was leaking. “Y-you don’t know much of anything that happens in this house.”

“Maybe,” Jerry agreed half-heartedly. “B-but you don’t seem to care about most things, including sports.”

Rick withdrew his impertinent limb from his son-in-law’s underwear and Jerry found himself kvetching. Did he say the wrong thing? 

“S-says the man who suddenly decided to lose weight. I-I haven’t taken you for metrosexual either.” Rick took a hold of Jerry’s belly, messing with it lightly, folding the fat with brazing purpose. “This is some bullshit, Jerry! It’s – it’s not about appearance, you know? Y-you are just wasting your time with that.” 

The younger man glanced to the side, before looking down at his stomach, melting from all the attention that he was receiving, but also feeling sharp shame from how soft his body was. 

“I have nothing else.” he said, waiting for another crude remark, but when Rick remained quiet, he proceeded, “I’m not you, Rick. I’m not smart or very good at anything, if I will also look bad on top of it…I…If I will look good, then maybe it will change something for me.” 

Maybe, Beth won’t act like he was beneath her all the time then. 

“This isn’t true.” Jerry blinked, torn away from his unhappy thoughts. “You look nice, Jerry. You don’t have to worry about that. T-th-there are far more important things than that.” 

“I don’t feel like I do…” he muttered, averting his eyes again. 

“Eh?”

Jerry’s cheeks went pink in embarrassment. This was really painful to admit out loud. “I don’t feel like I look good.”

Rick seem to think about something, at least Jerry suspected that he was. 

“Let’s do another exercise.” old man suddenly said, making up his mind. 

“What?” this was rather an abrupt change of topic. 

“Y-y-you said that you were tired of bending a few minutes ago. Let’s c-change the position a little.”

Despite it all, Jerry felt a familiar pang of irritation shooting through his system upon hearing those words. Leave it to Rick to make him regret even trying to open up! “You know this is really rude of you! I was trying to tell you something here and y– ouch!”

Older man pinched the flesh of his belly none too gently. “Shut it, J-jerry. Put your legs together. C-close your wide thighs and keep your legs t-together for me. Can you do that?” 

Close his legs? 

“What for?” Jerry lifted one brow up, inwardly cursing Rick and his warm, clever fingers. How man with such dry skin could make him feel those things? “Maybe I don’t want to!” he added stubbornly, but his attempt to fight back as usual come out as very childish and weepy. Not manly at all. 

God dammit. 

“I’m the coach here Jerry, not you!” Rick spat, some of his blue-ish saliva hit Jerry’s cheek, dangling there. And he was too afraid to wipe it off (this was the only reason, honestly). “Do as I say! It’s the coach’s right, the c-coach’s privilege to – to tell you to shut the fuck up and do as – as I told you to! W-we have some rules here and you don’t mess with it, Jerry!” Rick shook his head, an angry frown bloomed on his face. “Y-y-you want to be th-that one guy, who never does what he’s told on the field? Is th-that what you want? You w-want to miss your most decisive hit, Jerry?”

Younger man cleared his throat, shifting in place. “I won’t even try to understand what you just said.” he replied slowly. 

“That’s fine by me. You’re saving us s-some time by doing so. Considering how slow you are with everything else, this is a really an adult action coming from you. It would be even better if you had enough brains to do it be-before you knocked up my daughter. Now, th-that would have been really responsible of you! But we can’t have it all.” 

Jerry immediately got defensive. He was sick being blamed for this one mishap. This was as much Beth’s fault as it was his! “It takes two to make a baby, Rick-!” he began, but Rick shushed him. 

“Yes, and it takes one to remember that there is such thing as condom, Jerry! This - d-don’t try to play that ‘not only my fault’ card with me here!”

“Beth was there too, you know? I wasn’t-ack!”

Old man let his hands crawl into Jerry’s pants once more, locating them on his hips, digging blunt, yellowish nails into younger man’s heated skin, until it stung. “You were saying?”

Jerry licked his lips. “Are we…really doing it?” he asked, just to be sure that this wasn’t some kind of sick joke. Though, he wasn’t fully sure what they were about to do. Probably, something dirty and ‘forbidden’, that’s for sure. 

“We w-won’t do anything, if you won’t close damn your legs, Jerry!”

While, the situation was anything but light and casual, Jerry couldn’t miss this opportunity. “I thought that it was other way around, if you know what I mean?”

He couldn’t see it, but he was certain that Rick just scoffed at him. “Jerry, one day I will t-tell you everything that I think about you trying to be a smartass. Like…If my dick w-wasn’t hard, I would give you a real loooong talk about why you shouldn’t ever – ever say those things. Y-you just – just at least sometimes think before you open your mouth.” 

Jerry smirked a little. “You have to admit this was a good one.” 

“It was v-very embarrassing, Jerry. That’s what it was.”

Jerry wanted to say more, but maybe he can let it go this one time. They could probably talk about it after they were done or maybe tomorrow. He was already half-hard and the last thing that he needed was to make Rick second-guess everything. He took a deep breath and pulled his legs closely together, waiting for further instructions. 

“Th-that’s what I’m talking about. See, you c-can follow my lead when you want to!” one of Rick’s hands dived under Jerry’s hoodie, cupping his right man boob and gave it a lewd squeeze. “Now hold still.”

“J-just hold still?” he groaned as old man’s fingers pinched his nipple, messing with it. Ah, that was just embarrassing. 

“Yeah.” his father-in-law sounded so husky now. Jerry wondered how many people heard him being like this (probably a lot). 

“F-fine.” he could hear the zipper being pulled open and then something long and thick pushed between his pressed thighs, making him tremble. “Ah, g-gosh…”

_Was it…?_

He glanced down. 

_Yes, it was._

He could see the head of Rick’s cock showing up a bit; peeking from narrowed space between his thighs. It was angry pink, uncut and gave him ideas about what kind of size Rick must have. His throat became dry, spasming on nothing. He felt weirdly giddy about this finding. The fact that something so big was between his legs, rubbing on his own clothed dick and balls. It made him weak in his knees. 

Rick was rutting against him, returning his right hand on Jerry’s belly, while his other one was still messing with his chest, going from one lump to another. Jerry never knew that this part of his body was this sensitive. Each stroke and pinch forced a small gasp from him, making him shudder from time to time. Rick was touching him – playing with his chest. How crazy was that? 

A cock was sliding against him, making his hips inching back and forth. Jerry couldn’t feel the older man’s heated flesh, but he could sense the warmth that radiated from it. This was teasing, constant in how his prick was sliding between his clothed thighs, nudging his own dick and balls with each raw thrust. It was like they were fucking, almost. 

He panted through his mouth, blinking away the sweat and desire to puke out of anxiety. His body was tired, but he put all his remaining strength, in order to tense up his hips and keep his legs as close together as he could. Judging by Rick’s grunts, he was doing a fine job with that. He wasn’t sure what to do with his own hands, so he started crumbling the fabric of his sports pants, mindlessly seeking the comfort in it. 

He was doing something bad here, wasn’t he?

“W-want some reach around, Jerry?” Rick said it into his cheek, nipping at skin there with his unwashed teeth. 

“Uh-huh.” he nodded slightly, eyes half-lidden from all sorts of sensations that his body was receiving. 

“Do you want me to caress your balls and jerk you off?” Rick’s movements became faster, like he was getting off from his own voice or from things that he pictured inside his head. Jerry wondered if Rick somehow knew, that his balls drew up from this sort of talk. “W-want your father-in-law to make you cum inside your – your little sports pants?” 

Jerry nodded again, unable to make a sound. The friction was driving him insane. 

“A-ah…Ri..” Rick angled his bony hips, pressing his cock directly into Jerry’s covered hole. The rough palm that was under Jerry’s tit, cupped him forcefully, making a rough thump pressing onto younger man’s nipple playfully. “Pl- Rick…”

Jerry could smell his own sweat and Rick’s typical scent. This was a bit too much for him to handle. This was all too much and too sudden. He wanted for it to resolved, to leave him alone with those weird feelings of wholeness. 

“Are you leaking l-like crazy right now?” old man wondered, clearly knowing the answer. He stopped his moments, pausing with his big prick pressing between Jerry’s thighs, leaking and pulsing. It was the dirtiest thing that Jerry ever saw or felt. 

Younger man managed another nod. His cheeks were burning upon admitting it. Jerry rarely was able to get aroused so fast. He could feel how his dick was getting his underwear even wetter than before, mixing his musk with pre-cum. He would be grossed out by it later on, but now he just wanted Rick to touch him down there. 

“Earth to Jerry.”

“Y-yes, I want you to do those things!” he thought that his skin will peel off judging by how hot it felt after saying something like this. 

“Nice to know that for once we are on the same page.”

Old man resumed his movements, fucking the space between Jerry’s cloth thighs with eagerness that one would expect from a younger person, not from someone who was over 70. Some of his pre-cum was currently smeared along Jerry’s pant leg, soaking into the fabric. 

When Rick’s hand finally found its way into his sports pants again, Jerry let out a meek moan. He hadn’t wanted to look too desperate, but it was really nice to feel how fingers closed around his member, fingers that weren’t his own. Rick tugged on his dick teasingly, stroking along his length, and this surprisingly was way better than any sex, that he had with his wife before. And they weren’t even fucking now, not really. 

“Ah.” his lips parted. It felt good to be touched so dirtily. 

“K-keep your legs closed, Jerry.” Rick hissed.

“Sorry…” he probably got too into it, forgetting that Rick needed him to keep his muscles working. It was hard to do that, when he was caressed in a few places at once. “I w-will try to not do it again.”

He could already feel his climax closing in; this was really humiliating how he was already at the edge, even though Rick hadn’t even done much yet. 

It was a while, he justified himself, panting and whining. And Rick really knew where to press and when to use his nails, scratching him enough for it to be noticeable, but not hard enough for it to be painful.

Old man placed his chin on Jerry’s shoulder, glancing at his face. “You close, huh…”

“Y-yes.” 

“You h-have very shitty stamina, Jerry.” Rick commented idly.

“Sorry.” Jerry apologized, mostly because he had no idea what else he might do to make it better. Hand on his dick didn’t let him pay attention to anything, but the sensation itself. And he probably would say anything that old man would want him to, if only it meant that he won’t stop.

“It’s okay, th-this is training after all.” 

Rick for a while seemingly focused only on rutting against him. Catching up with his own pleasure, it seems. Meanwhile, Jerry felt how his own member swelled between Rick’s fingers, ready to burst and it was when his father-in-law decided to let go of it, making younger man blink in daze. Rick’s hand moved behind his ball sack and Jerry had no idea why, he would rather have it on his dick. 

“Wh…” he looked at Rick with pure confusion. “Rick…!” this time it was one hundred percent a pure whine. 

“Be quiet, Jerry.” his father-in-law’s fingers brushed Jerry’s balls, moving toward his rear, only making him more puzzled. “Let me try something out.”

“B-b-but-“ he glanced down at budge in his sport pants, a dark wet spot was already forming on his crotch area. 

“I s-said be quiet, idiot.” Rick sneered and then crushed their lips together. 

Jerry was startled by the action enough to let Rick’s tongue slip into his own mouth without any fight. He slowly relaxed at the feeling of chapped lips against his own. His eyelids fell closed, melting away in sensation. Rick’s taste was pretty weird, sure, but he could work with it. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant. And down there, it was rather tickling now, where Rick’s-

Then, a bony finger shoved itself up his ass, making Jerry yelp, widening his eyes in shock. This was something that made him clench and arch his back. This was something that made him come like he was a teenager, that touched themselves for the first time. His broken moan was muffled by Rick’s greedy mouth and tongue. 

It was overwhelming. While he shivered, tight up on the spidery finger that was shoved down his asshole, Rick reached his own climax (he probably pressed his legs together with full force), coating the clothed space between Jerry’s thighs in thick threads of sperm. Rick curled his sly finger making Jerry jerk and whimper from sudden sensation that shot down his spine. It was almost painful considering how intense it was. 

Jerry slowly blinked, when Rick nipped on his lower lip, trying to make sense of his own rapid heartbeat. Rick’s dick jerked between Jerry’s closed legs and he felt each twitch that it gave, with his quivering thighs and asscheeks. It felt…good, he guessed.

For a short while they just watched one another through half-closed eyes, breathing through their noses loudly. Then, Rick slowly parted their lips, saliva was still connecting their mouths together. Jerry watched the wet thread break with something akin to regret. 

“Um.”

“Ugh, don’t – don’t speak, just don’t say anything.” Rick roughly wiped his mouth with his sleeve, looking mostly done, and like his usual rude self, the one that Jerry tried to avoid this morning. “Y-you stink, Jerry.” he said in matter of fact. 

“I…” Jerry’s brain hadn’t wanted to do much, but let him just stand there with his underwear and clothes soaked in his and Rick’s joined fluids. There wasn’t any smart comeback or even any whole thoughts left in his head. “Mm…” he hummed.

His father-in-law cleared his throat, taking a few steps back from him. His dick was still out in the open and Jerry couldn’t help himself, but glance at it, feeling his jaw slacking in surprise and awe. He was right about this one thing. It was uh…impressive. And a few seconds ago it was between his legs...

“Go take a sh-shower.” Rick said, breaking whatever spell that his son-in-law was under. 

Younger man jerked in place, looking to the side. “Y-yes, I need to…to do that. Yes.” Jerry turned on his heels, winded by everything that just happened. “I-I was thinking about that myself.” 

Walking was uncomfortable, every bit of his clothes clung to him and he smelt like sex. Like another man. He stink of Rick now. And it was…new. The fact that he had Rick’s smell all over him. And Rick’s…jizz too. 

His heart was hammered inside his chest the whole way to the exit.

_Jesus, what had he got himself into…?_

“And you –you probably need to wash your p-pants. Just so th-that you’re aware, your backside is all covered in my – my seed.” Rick thrown those words at his back, probably feeling proud of himself. “Someone might connect the dots. Well, unless they are stupid enough to think, th-that you somehow cummed onto your own back.” 

“Yes, this would be rather silly.” Jerry agreed for the most automatically, gazing at doorway as he walked. 

“This would be some dumb comedy level of stupid, Jerry! They had it –“

Jerry silently shut the garage door behind himself, leaning on it and looking into space, hair tossed and underwear soaked wet. Somehow he felt better than he did in the morning. Rick was still talking, either not noticing that his son-in-law left or maybe not caring about that. Rick seemingly could talk for hours.

Jerry rubbed his face, vaguely remembering that he still will need to clean that coffee spot, that Rick made on the floor. “Dang it…” he then looked down at himself, cringing at state of his cloth. He was a walking mess. 

Cleaning the house was a good deed, but first of all, he needs something clean to wear. And shower. A long, cold shower. Now, that sounds like a plan that can’t go south.

**Author's Note:**

> and oh, no promises, but chapter 2 might happen at some point. might not, but welp, it's still possible.


End file.
